vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fantasy VII Transcript 2018-08-07
StealthRG Stream Transcript 2018-08-07 Disc 16 Starting off in the town with their guild, Sora logs in to find Vinny, Vee, Rick, and Lost waving at him silently. Sora tries to speak to his friends, but they continue to wave in front of them. Sora decides to follow suit and waves at the marble obelisk at the center of the town. Sora questions how long they do this, and Vee jokes about how Sora has yet to show up. Vee cancles the adventure, and everyone leaves. Since Vee stated that the adventure is canceled, Sora tries to storm the castle to take the princess for himself. The party finally sees him. Vee and Sora lash out at each other, with Vee unfiltering his language and swearing in every sentence. Vee starts to choke, so Lost fills him up with his white stuff. Sora asks what they are going to do for today, and Vee passive aggressively tells him that they are going to the guild hall after waiting for Sora just like every other disc. Sora returns fire by mentioning how the developer of the game got distracted by a women and decided to ditch his friends. Sora and Vee continue to throw jabs at each other while walking towards the guildhall. Afterwards, they were able to make some small take before arguing with each other again. The party enters the guild hall to find the developer and the lady from the last disc eating food on a barrel. A weird garbled noise mumbles from inside of the barrel. Rick opens up a portal onto the barrel to find Kuwabara stuck in there. Kuwabara climbs out and yells at Vee for calling him “Charmeleon.” Kuwabara tells Sora that his friend Hei might’ve pulled a prank to get him in there. Sora asks what happened to the beer inside of the barrel to find out that Kuwabara drank it all. Vee tells Sora that he has a bug called “echoing from your mic disease” where Vee can hear himself through Sora’s microphone Sora goes to fix this bug while the party tests it out. Charles comes in saying “Whats up f*ckers?” Kuwabara thanks Rick for letting him out of the barrel, and he loudly argues with the developer for not letting him out of there. The audio cuts out for a second, but Sora comes back to take Vee away. Sora tells Vee that nothing should be happening with his microphone because it isn’t activated, but Vee says that it had happened before in the past couple of days. Charles comes in to tell Sora that he hears Vee from Sora’s mic while he talks. They continue to test out the microphone and confirm that they don’t hear it if Sora doesn’t speak. Sora tries to fix his microphone once more and succeeds in doing so. Sora runs to say that Vee must be the one who’s scuffed. Sora pulls his sword out behind Vee’s back, but puts it away once the party saw. Vee asks the developer to fix the unfiltered language bug, but he can’t since he’s only tasked to make the models for the game and the developers who work on it have been quiet. Charles thinks that they might’ve gone to Thighland. Sora asks who doesn’t want to go to Thighland, and Lost suggest that he could give him a short preview. Vee asks the lady if she is a data miner, and she confirms it. The data miner tells them that she has been hunting viruses for a week now and has caught 4. The developer shows her what he thinks is a virus on is d*ck, but it is actually a feature. The developer continues to touch it to relieve himself. The developer tells the party that they found another virus in a different game with the data miner, and he shows that he is still bugged. Vee asks if they need to fix another virus in Sora Fantasy VII before leaving the game for another one, and the data miner states that there might be one in a forest. Vee continues to swear while the developer finds the coordinates to the virus. The developer gives the coordinates to the forest, and Rick deploys the portal. The party is sent to a large forest with birds chirping in the air, towering trees, the sound of a waterfall crashing nearby, and the smell of morning wood. Vee tells Sora that they need to stick together since this is the Lost Woods. Everybody in the guild loads in, and without Charles, they leave to explore the forest. Sora finds the white spirit of a young girl on top of a rock next to some mushrooms, but it disappears as soon as Sora arrives. The heroes talk about the mushrooms on the rock and how it can make you big and strong if you eat it. A man named Robin Hood jumps out from behind a tree and asks the party what brings them here. Robin Hood has long and spiky hair that goes down to his waist and wears red and black clothes. Sora asks Robin Hood if he wears tights, but he states that he only wears them on Sundays. Sora asks why he’s here and finds out that Robin Hood is here to steal their gold. Sora tells Robin that he doesn’t know who he is, and Robin explains that he steals from the rich and give to the poor. Sora and the party bellows out in laughter because Robin thinks that they’re rich when they are actually very poor. Robin calls his 3 merry men come out and the party is thrust into a battle with them. Charles, Sora, and Vee take out all of the merry men with one attack each while Robin still stands. Rick shoots Robin Hood in the face while the data miner casts a green barrier to protect herself. Robin Hood punches Vee, Sora, Rick, and Charles with his fists for his turn. Charles summons a fireball, and Sora uses his Cyclone to blow dry his hair as well as doing damage. Vee uses his frost spell while talking like a sailor. Rick b*tchslaps Robin, as the data miner uses Curaga to heal the party. Robin Hood uses his Limit Breaker to turn his hair blue while a blue aura glows around him. Robin uses his secret technique to blast everyone except for Sora and Charles with a massive blue beam. Charles smacks Robin in the face with his cane, and Sora finishes Robin Hood off by carving his d*ck off. The party speak about how brutal that was while Sora rubs the poor man’s genitals off of his blade. Vee explores Robin’s body to find a new hole that Sora carved out. Vee asks why he would do something like that, and Sora says that his reasoning is a little long winded but he deserved it. Lost points out a pun in what Sora said because his element is wind. The heroes continue to traverse the forest while talking about all of the blood and guts that were everywhere. The party comes across the ruins of a giant temple to find Ravio searching a fallen tree log. Ravio greets everyone and tells them that he’s collecting some wood. Vee shows Ravio 7 different types of wood as Sora backs off. Sora yells that they need to fix the language virus immediately. Ravio states that there’s a tree of life with very rare materials and wood inside of the ruins. Ravio would get the wood, but there’s a scary enemy in the way that may be a virus. Ravio shows off his glowing blue chainsaw and asks if the party want to see him handle the enemy alone. Ravio runs into the ruins like an airplane and leads them to the virus. They come across the virus which seems to be a young girl that has green pigtails, a heart in the middle of her chest, a greenish white sword, and has pitch back skin. The young girl stands in front of the tree of life. Ravio starts off swinging his chainsaw, but dies instantly once the virus countered and impaled him during his turn. Ravio falls down as the virus stabs Ravio right in his head to delete him. The party cries as they also points out that he crashed right when he died. Ravio disappears while Vee rallies up Sora, Fluffy, Kuwabara, and Lost to fight. The virus turns her hair and sword to red and starts to summon red cubes to fly upwards all around the area. Sora yells “This is for Ravioli!” as he goes in and slices her. Fluffy also uses his sword while Vinny uses “Projectional Punch” to hit her in her face. Lost gives Sora a +2 to his face and a +10 to his sword with his wrench. The virus slams her sword onto Sora 3 times, causing loud impact noises during each hit. Sora slashes at her legs, and Fluffy uses his Flamethrower on the enemy. Vinny uppercuts the virus while Kuwabara heals Sora with his beam. Lost tries to show off his new “Bu-ka-ke Cannon” by cocking it and shooting out his cannon. Sadly for Lost, he misfired and cannot hit the young virus with his white stuff. The virus stomps on top of Vinny multiple times before stabbing him with her sword, taking him out of the battle. Sora goes up and tells the lady that it’s time for her to get blown while using his Cyclone, causing his party to question his word choice. Fluffy swings his blade on her legs as the data miner points out how the virus is a Code 16. Kuwabara uses his limit break and a giant white beam surrounds him. Kuwabara uses his powered up sword to wail at her while Vee causes the party to question him by yelling “Just f*ck her!” Lost shoots out his white stuff right into Vinny’s mouth to bring him back into the fight. Sora cries out for Fluffy as the pissed off virus takes him out while taunting the heroes afterwards. The party gathers around Sora to jack off his sword and to touch the tips of them for an all out attack. Sora runs off in disgust while they were powering him up and ends the battle with one swift slash. The party decides to not loot the body due to it being Code 16. Vee finds a massive axe with an emerald on it, and Vinny quickly tries to pick it up so that he can use it. Vee tricks Sora to look behind him by acting like something scary is there. Sora runs off yelling “I’m tired of your sh*t!” Vee tries to get Sora back before he ventures off to somewhere he shouldn’t be. Sora is chased around the entire ruin for a while by the entire party before yelling at Vee. Now that the party has caught up with Sora, they head off into an open area to get out of the forest and to go back to the guildhall. The party goes back to where the virus once was in front of the tree and Vee opens up a portal back to the guildhall. Sora spawns back into the center of the town and climbs on top of the marble obelisk while waiting for the rest of the party. Fluffy climbs up and asks what he’s doing. Charles comes and says that he made the statue while the data miner mentions how she mined it. Fluffy calls both of them out for being full of sh*t. Vinny wishes how he wants any sort of weapon as Ruby comes in to find the party. She asks what she missed, and Sora tells her that the whole world almost ended. Charles tells her about the virus, and Ruby mentions how the virus must’ve turned off the language filter for everyone since she swore. Lost becomes disappointed of how crude Vinny’s language is compared to the rest after he says “This is some baloney.” Ravio comes back and asks if he died. Sora welcomes him into the afterlife as a joke while Ravio asks if they died with him. Ravio mentions how his HP dropped to -1 and that he thought that he closed shop permanently. Vee tells Ravio to go to the guild hall with them so that he can tell the developer about what happened. Sora glitches into the outside of the town square and into an empty road. Vee finds Sora and tells him that the game servers are bugged. Vee yells at Sora to look the other way and walk backwards to click on the blue diamonds. After yelling at Vee, Sora makes it to the guildhall with Vee and Charles. The developer asks how it went with the virus called “61 Edoc.” Thankfully, the developer’s restore point allowed Ravio to stay alive, and he turns the language filter back on. Vee breaks the language filter again by cussing repeatedly. Vee says that he couldn’t help it and that it was a weird virus. Sora says “Yeah you can find it at twitch.tv/V-” and Vee finishes it by saying “VII_” before dabbing. The developer states that there’s a 6% chance that you can find him though. The developer punishes Vee for swearing so that he can’t talk for one minute. The developer gives Rick the coordinates to a virus from another game and warns that Vee might start to swear once again. The developer brings Vee out of the guild hall to reprimand him. Sora warns Vee that he may get the virus again, but the developer assures that he won’t be getting a virus. Charles states that it’s called “One Month” from where he’s from. Sora wonders how long they will be out, and Lost mentions that it depends on Vee’s stamina. Sora and Lost start to discuss about work and research that causes great stamina while Ruby doesn’t get it. Charles thinks about the the last time they went to different games and talks about the “little piece of sh*t gremlin one” when referring to Doodle. Sora holds out his sword to Charles’ neck but stops. Charles points out how they met Ruby in another game and died. Vee comes back to the party and whines that he got in trouble. Sora tells Vee that he’s walking a little bit stiff while Ruby tells Vee to do a backflip to try to be better. Vee starts to dance weirdly and feels better The party questions about his dance moves as Fluffy states that he will never science Vee. Vee whispers to himself “Wow ok I see how it is. Write out Fluffy.” Vee explains that the developer logged off to go on a date in real life. Vee gives the coordinates to Rick, and he opens up a portal. Ravio wishes the best for the party as they leave to fix the game. The party loads in a small, enclosed field with white flowers and a small hut. Beautiful music serenades the heroes and fireflies float around as the sky is dotted with stars. Charles state that he played this game before and that it’s called “NIne Automatic Tomatoes.” Sora immediately tries to commit sudoku upon entering, but the party stops him from doing any crossword puzzles. Vee points out something happening in the distance to find a man and a lady, who is crouched down. The man, wears a red shirt and has extremely long hair that goes down to his waist and is in a ponytail. The man points out how there’s so many other women in the world while Sora takes out his sword. The lady asks if the man no longer loves her and that she wants to sit on his face. While the couple continue to talk, Sora takes Vee off to the side to tell him something. The party tries to help Sora while Vee says “This is what you get motherf*ckers.” Ruby tells Sora that they need to help the man since the lady wants to kill him by sitting on his face. The party tries to come back to the couple, but Sora drags Vee away even further. Sora yells at Charles to go away and brings Vee to the entrance. mutes the sound to quickly explain the situation to VII. Sora jumps off onto some rocks on the side of the field and silently waits for the rest. He laughs as he watches fireballs sent to the couple in the distance. The party comes back to Sora while he mentions how it’s the best thing he’s ever seen and continues to laugh as hard as he can. Vee informs Sora that everyone’s dead and how it makes him so happy in a strained and sarcastic voice. Vee tells the party that they aren’t done yet if they just stall and wait here to pad it out. Charles tries to get everyone to go back to the guild hall and touch tips, but they decline the offer. Ruby gets the heroes to sit and wait inside of the tent. Charles finds and talks about the work of art next to them called Childish Gambino’s “This is America.” He points out his best friend Shrek on the left of him in the painting. Vee points out how Chipz is now dead while Charles and Sora questions how he died so fast. Vee finds a small blonde man in a sheep onesie. The young blonde man whines that he now has no one to give his massive amount of money away. Luckily, there’s still a man called “VII” to give his money away. Sora threatens Dr.Kazy with his sword. Vee explains “So they were there and we fought them. And then he was like ohh, and then he died for like, half a hour. And then he had this cool heart thing. And he was gonna be like “Your heart is mine” and so many good jokes. But all of those jokes can’t be used anymore and I’m a little tilted, but that’s ok. And now he’s dead.” In a fit of rage, Vee kills off Dr Kazy with his fireballs. Sora yells at Vee to stop acting like a child while vee yells back “Disc is over. Disc is over! Insert disc 17.” Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts